


The Cat Came Back

by herebewonder



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, First Kiss, Moonboon, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Arkayna insists on making Zarya participate in her "princess duties" but does she have something else planned? (Yes!)





	The Cat Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the end of the series but more importantly, after the episode "The Princess and the Pirate" where Kitty goes to the Astral Plane.

"Aaugh!" said Zarya. "Is this another one of your princess things?"

The Spectral Hand had been defeated weeks ago and life in Drake City had returned to normal, more or less. Zarya, however, was still having a hard time getting used to the role of a princess. She was not used to living a schedule that was decided by someone else.

"Yes," said Arkayna. "It's important for you to get out and do 'princess things' now and then. After all, you are a princess too."

"But the Zoo?"

"It's a new exhibit. A very rare animal. And as princesses, we get a sneak peak before it goes public."

"Is that why we're here after hours?"

Arkayna hid a smile. Zarya had no idea what she had planned and she was loving it.

"That's right," she said.

"Fine. But for the record, I would have preferred to stay home and--"

"Mope?" interrupted Arkayna. She stopped walking and turned to face her sister. "Zarya, I know you try to hide it, but I also know you miss Kitty. I know it's been weeks but I'm positive she'll be back soon. Until then, if you focused on your princess duties as much as our Mysticons mission, I bet the time would fly by."

Zarya was quiet, not wanting to admit her feelings, even to her sister.

"Now, come on. We're almost there." Arkayna tugged Zarya's arm.

"Hey, how come we're moving away from the animal enclosures and towards the gazebo? What kind of creature is this anyway?" She could just make out someone waiting under the gazebo.

Arkayna stifled a laugh. 

"Like I said, it's a very rare breed. I think you'll like this one though: it's a cat...from the astral plane." 

"A cat from...you don't mean..."

"Hey, Z-star," said Kitty, stepping out of the gazebo.

"Kitty!" yelled Zarya, running up and engulfing her in a hug. "When did you get back?"

"She just got back today," said Arkayna. "You were out when she returned and I was there so...I threw a little something together for you two. And now, I think I have other princess things to do." She turned to leave but leaned close to Zarya and whispered, "You can thank me later, sis."

"Oh man, Kitty, I'm so glad you're back! I've been having to do all this princess stuff and it's soooo boring! Hey, we should go...uh...Kitty?"

Kitty was just smiling at Zarya. There was look in her eye that Zarya had not seen before.

"You know, while I was gone, I thought of two things," she held Zarya's hand. "First, I was thinking...I don't ever want to be away from you like that again. I...I missed you, Z."

"I missed you too, Kitty. And what was the other thing?"

Kitty grabbed Zarya's jacket, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. It was short but intense and Zarya could feel it all the way to her toes.

"I was thinking I should have done that a long time ago. And definitely before I left."

"Yeah, you should have," said Zarya, playfully.

"Come on, Princess," said Kitty, pulling Zarya along. "Let's go have some fun."


End file.
